What's The Story?
by Indri08
Summary: A collection of one shots from different sets of time. Requests accepted! Rated T for mild language. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Wade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible**

* * *

She can't believe it.

At first, she was only creating a website for her baby-sitting business, and before she knew it, she saved a billionaire.

A cheerleader. A 13 year-old girl. Saved someone from a web of deadly laser beams.

It was impossible. But, as her father always said, "Anything is possible for a Possible". She thought it was only a mere quote for her to believe that she can do anything. No, it was her inspiration now. She really can do anything. She could jump through an impossible trap, for pete's sake!

And after the whole fiasco, her website has been full of requests. There's a cat stuck in a tree, kitchen fire, robbery, and there's this guy who wanted her to clean up his backed-up toilet. Ugh, she did not wanted to do that. But she liked helping people. And she couldn't just say 'no' even if it's totally gross beyond all reason.

People all over the world wanted to give her a favor. And she can't even study for school because of their favors. She needed someone to manage the website. And also would organize the emergency missions, and a not-so-important missions.

So she and his best friend searched for a tech guru.

She asked one of her cousins for help, but that didn't go so well. Apparently, he discovered the world of sci-fi. And since that, her cousin became a geek.

She asked her genius 8 year-old brothers to help, but unfortunately her mother forbid them because she was worried that their eyes could burn if they stare at the computer for too long.

She asked her classmates, but none of them interested for the job. Heck, they would be interested if she wanted to pay them.

So she posted an advertisement for the job on the internet.

* * *

A couple of days later –when she was playing with her new computer-, the screen from her computer flickered and changed with a live video message from a boy.

"Hi." The dark-skinned boy greets nicely.

She screamed and fell from her chair. No duh, she was chatting with her aunt on FaceJournal and the screen changes to a complete stranger. A kid stranger.

"Whoa there. Sorry to startle you." He apologized.

Slowly picking herself up, curiously she asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Wade." He said while pointing to his chest. "I saw your ad on the web, and I was thinking that I should apply for the job."

Bewildered, she asked, "Are you telling me that _you _wanted the job?"

"Yep!" he said cheerfully.

Silence. She finally had someone who wanted this job. A 8 year-old boy. What would she say? If she say 'no', she hoped that the boy wouldn't get disappointed. If she say 'yes', she was worried that the kid couldn't handle the job. I mean, how could this boy have the knowledge to manage a website? He's just a kid!

"Um, aren't you a little young to manage a website?" she said with a forced smile. _'I should've wrote the recommendations too' _she thought.

"That's the exact same thing my teacher said about going to college." He said with a smirk.

"Y-you are going to college?" she said with a mixture of shock and confuse. She changes her expression with an are-you-kidding-me look and crosses her arms on her chest. "You're lying."

"N-no! I swear!" he exclaimed. "Here, I even got my high school diploma!" he opens one of his drawers in his room to reveal his diploma. "See!" he hold it in the right position for Kim to see.

She stared wide eyed at him and his diploma back and forth. "Hm, so it is true."

"Told ya!" He said while sticking his tongue out. Even as a genius, he's still a kid. And as a kid, he would be more immature.

"So why didn't you just called me? Or maybe visit? Y'know, people don't trust a person that pops to your computer." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. My dad forgot to pay the telephone bill and I don't wanna leave my room."

"So, you're an 8 year-old genius that suffers from agoraphobia."

"I don't have an agoraphobia! I just like to stay in my room." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

She surprised that he knew agoraphobia. Not everyone knows about this. Well, he is a genius alright.

"Okay…" she said unconvincingly. "So you're sure that you wanted this job? You know that you are not getting paid, right?"

"Sure. Money's not my thing. And besides, I need something to do than just sit here doing college work."

_'Okay, I think I can trust him.'_ She thought. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, at elementary school, I got skipped ahead to high school. And 3 months later, I receive my high school diploma. And right now, I'm starting college at Middleton University—on internet."

_'You gotta admit,'_ she thought, _'he's the perfect guy for the job' "Okay, Wade. You're hired."_

And after a couple of weeks, Wade has been doing an amazing job. He even created a communication device named 'Kimmunicator'. But he still never leaving his room. That is, after 4 years later…

* * *

**If some of you didn't know, agoraphobia is an anxiety where a person perceives certain environments as dangerous or uncomfortable due to crowdedness. Thank you Wikipedia!**

**Read and review, please and thank you!**


	2. Emotion Confusion

**It's been, what 2** **months?- since my last update. Sorry, got stuck on school work and all that. And no one gave me any ideas or whatsoever. **

**So. Here it is.**

**This takes place after Emotion Sickness and before So The Drama, maybe a bit AU. This story tells us about Ron's reaction when he found out that 'the-whole-crush-thing' is not real. And soon, Ron will found new feelings towards his best friend. Take a look.**

**By the way, i edited this chapter because of some minor bugs.**

* * *

EMOTION CONFUSION

His best friend had a crush on him.

Yes, it was only an effect from the moodulator chip, but it's still counts. For so Ron thought.

After the chip was damaged and Kim was back to her normal self, they watched as the fireworks make their way to the sky and exploaded to beautiful decorations for the skies. The moment ended when she remembers about her 10 o'clock curfew she got from her parents. He accompanied her through the streets with a very long awkward silence, since they just _kissed _a while back. It was very awk-weird as they say. When they arrived at her front yard, she turns around to face Ron and apologise to the blond with a quick friendly peck on the cheek. With a "see you tomorrow", she leaves.

A dreamy smile cross his lips, eyes as wide like when he was playing Everlot online, and of course a slight blush on his cheeks. "Boo...yah..." he said quietly. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but for him, it's as amazing as a kiss on the lips. Yes, they smacked lips that time too, but that was when Kim was, well, not herself.

He rubs the spot she kissed and give a reminder to himself to never washes that cheek again.

_'Wait, what?'_ he thought. He shook his head and brought him back to reality. She kissed him on the cheek numerous times, but he never got this strange feeling before.

_'Probably because i'm tired'_ he thought. With that, he continued his walk to his house.

* * *

He flopped to his bed without changing into his pyjamas. Thinking that there's no school tomorrow, so why does he needed to change his clothes? Probably waking up in about 12 am, brush his teeth, go downstairs to eat brunch, getting yelled by his parents because that he woke up late, and go see Kim. No need to be changing into his pyjamas.

Seeing that his naked mole rat is sleeping peacefully on a small table beside his bed, he smiles warmly. Rufus insist that he wanted to stay at home because of his 'date'. Although, Ron thought that he only wanted to stay because of the 6 bags of nacos hidden in his room. And after a quick peek under his bed earlier, the bags were gone. He makes a little reminder to hide them more secretly.

He started to close his eyes and drifted to his slumber.

That's when the dreams show up.

_Prince Ron was just taking a ride with his strangely_ pink hairless _horse with a _giant tooth _sticking out of it's mouth, when he sees a woman falling from her window. He told his horse, Rufus, to go faster towards the girl. He caught her and held her bridal style. He saw that the beautiful girl had fiery red hair, two emerald eyes, and an adorable nose. She caught his gaze too to see his chocolate brown eyes, cute freckles and messy blond hair. _

_They smiled lovingly and started to sing,_

**_Ron:_**_  
You're the fairest maid I've ever met  
You were made..._

_**Kim**__:  
...to finish your duet_

**_Kim and Ron_**_:  
And in years to come we'll reminisce_

**_Ron:_**_  
How we came to love_

**_Kim:_**_  
And grew and grew love_

**_Kim and Ron:_**_  
Since first we knew love through true love's kiss_

_They began to ride with the Prince's unusual horse to the sunset. They leaned their faces planning for a kiss..._

Ron jolted awake. Why does he even dreaming about that? Well, to be honest, Ron kinda enjoyed the part where they kissed. Wait, _about to_ kiss. But why singing?

He shook his head. He turns to his pet to see his confused eyes staring at him. "Hnk, What's wrong?" he squeaked.

"Oh, nothing bud." he replied. "Just a dream."

The mole rat shrugged, and goes back to his deep slumber. Leaving his owner with his own thoughts.

'_Why do i even think that she's got beautiful eyes?' _he thought. Then, he suddenly stared lovingly to his ceiling. '_Well, she _is _beautiful though.'_ He slapped his face. _'Ugh, stop thinking about her like that!' he said silently to himself._

He glanced to his clock on his night table to see that it is only 3 am. He snuggled through his soft blue blanket and wishing he would have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day comes along fine. Other than his best friend woke him up by splashing his face with ice cold water.

"AAAAUGHHH!" he screamed. Angrily, he turns his face to the figure that done the prank. He froze, his face soften. It turns out, that the person is other than his crush.

"C'mon, Ron. It's about 11 o'clock in the morning! You didn't forget about the clean-up duty we got, have you?" Kim barked.

Crap. He forgot. They ruined half of the carnival yesterday, so the owner had given them a clean-up duty for their 'iresponsibleness'. Well, it wasn't their fault that a device got stuck on Kim's neck and controlled her emotions.

"N-no, of course i didn't forget! Just-just let me brush my teeth first." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

He made his way to the bathroom. After he finished washing up, he started to think about his dream that previous night.

_'There's no way that i'm crushing on her, right?'_ he thought. _'I mean, i wouldn't wanna, like, kiss her or anything!' _he paused. _'Okay, well i _do _wanted to kiss her. But that doesn't proves anything! ...right?'_ he asked himself.

He let out a heavy sigh. _'Maybe i _am _crushing on her.'_ He paused. _'But she probably rejected me if i told her that. Better keep this a secret. Well, until i know that she's feeling the same way.'_

"Ron, you finish yet? We're going to be late!" Kim's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Coming, KP!" He opens the bathroom door and started walking towards her. Because of his clumsiness, he slipped because of the wet floor -courtesy of his bathroom. And even better, he landed right on top of Kim. They both blushed deep red.

"Uh...uhhhhh..." was the only thing they can say.

He stare at her noticing her beautiful emerald eyes stare back at him like in his dream.

"Um, could you, get off of me, Ron?" Kim managed to squeak.

He realised that he's been on top of her for _way _too long. He quickly removed himself on top of her with a blush that has the same colour as her hair. They were about to come out of Ron's room, when Kim suddenly kiss him on the cheek. She smiled and make her way downstairs.

She kissed him. Again! Without any reason! Ron smiled dreamily to an empty space and exclaimed, "A-booyah!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Notice an Enchanted reference there? Yeah, i know xD. **

**A little warning here, i don't ship anything besides Kim/Ron. So if you're expecting maybe Kigo or Rongo, no. Just no. Sorry.**

**Please send me a request!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kim Possible or Enchanted. They belong to Disney.**


End file.
